


Альфа-день

by KisVani



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alpha Jadzia, F/M, Omega Julian, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Стар Трек кинк-фест по заявке: Джадзия/Башир. Омегаверс. Бывший носитель трилла Дакс - альфа, Башир - омега(скрывает это)<br/>Доктору приходится сделать себе инъекцию, содержащую гормональную составляющую, после чего намерен отсидеться в карантине, пока воздействие препарата полностью не закончится.<br/>По какой-то причине запах все-таки как-то попадает в коридоры станции, Дакс "включается" и идет по следу, взламывает все замки, прорубает фазером все двери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альфа-день

**Джулиан Башир**

Объединенная Федерация Планет. Гордое название, ассоциирующееся с равноправием и отсутствием предрассудков... 

Не считая ряда вещей, которые попросту были изъяты для того, чтобы они не мозолили глаза и не вызывали у таких благородных землян непозволительных чувств. Легче избавиться от причины, чем менять отношение к ней.

Эту простую истину Джулиан Башир, глава медицинской службы станции "Deep Space 9" понял на собственном горьком опыте много лет назад.

— Ничего себе, – сказал шеф О'Брайен, когда Джулиан рассказал ему свою тайну. – Ты шутишь?  
— Нет, Майлз, не шучу.  
— Но я думал... я считал...  
— Этот факт не слишком широко известен, – ответил ему Джулиан, – но даже при применении всех технологий Федерации, даже при активной работе по планированию семьи... все равно один ребенок на миллион рождается омегой. А в колониях, где не всегда есть возможность курировать беременность, или на космических кораблях во время миссий, или на станциях, если медслужба не уделяет достаточно много внимания, это происходит чаще.  
Шеф присвистнул.  
— Хорошо, что нам с Кейко повезло, – сказал он быстрее, чем успел подумать, а потом спохватился. – Я не имел ввиду ничего плохого. В смысле, ты же все равно мой друг и вообще классный парень...  
— Хотя и омега, – закончил за него Джулиан. – Ничего, я уже не обижаюсь. С учетом, что для меня и так сделали исключение – просить о большем просто глупо.

По выражению лица О'Брайена, Башир понял, что тот не в курсе негласной политики Звездного Флота. Впрочем, неудивительно. Официально ведь считалось, что человечество исправило "природную несправедливость", воспрепятствовало рождению омег и снизило высоту гормональных показателей альф, максимально уравняв все человечество и приблизив его к "стандарту" за который были приняты беты.

Тот факт, что практически все население галактики имело три первичных пола и два вторичных, был проигнорирован целиком и полностью, вместе с фактом происхождения от единой расы прародителей. Разумеется, ведь значительно легче не дискриминировать омег и не возносить альф, если тех и других просто не существует. Хотя и здесь проявлялось неравенство: если детям-омегам просто не давали рождаться, то детей-альф с самого рождения подвергали гормональной терапии. С одной стороны – не самая завидная участь, а с другой – они были по крайней мере живы. Это даже не врачебная тайна, а просто то, что все считают нормой.

— Вас, что, не принимают в Звездный Флот? – спросил Майлз тихо.

Несмотря на то, что они были одни в квартире О'Брайенов (Кейко с Молли ушли на прогулку, чтобы "дать папе и доктору Баширу поговорить о скучных штуках"), он практически шептал, будто они разговаривали о чем-то запретном. 

"Хотя, почему «будто»?", – спросил сам у себя Джулиан. Это и было запретным. Запретная тема, запретный пол, бросающий тень на безупречность Федерации.

— Подумай сам, – ответил Джулиан, – многие расы отказались от земного пути "забечивания", не говоря уже о том, что хватает новых видов с непредсказуемыми реакциями. Слишком большой риск, если омегу учует инопланетный альфа.  
— Но на тебя же никто еще не повелся, – сказал Майлз.  
— Нет. Я принимаю препараты, пользуюсь блокирующими запах гелями и дезодорантами, но руководство все равно считает риск в большинстве случаев неоправданным.

О другой своей тайне, что родители решились подвергнуть его незаконной операции по усилению мозговой активности, Джулиан решил не рассказывать. Хватит с Майлза и одного секрета за раз. К тому же, Башир не винил своих отца и мать, ведь именно высокий интеллект и улучшенная скорость реакций заставили руководство Звездного Флота не отказывать Джулиану на основе только его пола. Хотя, как он считал, не реши он сам отправиться на DS9 – его бы нашли куда убрать с глаз долой.

— Скоты, – с чувством сказал О'Брайен.

Джулиан пожал плечами, не желая вступать в обсуждения. В конце-концов, он получил то, чего желал и его жизнь сложилась на удивление хорошо, а социальное неравенство – это не то, от чего помогут пустые жалобы друзьям.

— Слушай, – Майлз хмыкнул, – а я теперь понял, почему ты общаешься с Гараком, ты на него запал.

Башир взялся за голову.

— Я знал, что не стоит тебе говорить, – с притворной тоской сказал он, – так и знал!  
— Знаешь, – серьезно начал Майлз, – если это окажется твоей дурацкой шуточкой то, клянусь Богом, я тебя поколочу и не посмотрю, что ты мой друг.  
— Повторяю, это не шутка, – ответил Джулиан. – Совсем не шутка.

***

 

Тем более, не шуткой это стало, когда Джадзия пришла на ежеквартальный курс терапии.

Триллы поддерживали Федерацию во всех начинаниях, связанных с половым различием. Джулиан подозревал, что так они вежливо избегали темы собственных симбионтов и всего, что их касалось. Вроде: "Мы не осуждаем вас, не осуждайте нас".

Но их вид имел большую сопротивляемость гормональной терапии и, если альфы-люди к моменту окончания полового созревания уже не регрессировали до первоначального состояния и их инстинкты не "просыпались", то триллам требовалось проходить курс каждые три месяца.

— Как я это ненавижу, – проворчала Джадзия, когда Джулиан ввел ей инъекцию.  
— Это не должно быть больно, – сказал он и предупредил: – не вставай несколько минут, может быть головокружение. 

Джадзия откинула голову на подушку.

— Знаю, – сказала она, – ненавижу это состояние.  
— Понятно, – ответил Джулиан, – я читал в твоем деле: слишком высокий гормональный фон и он дополнительно повышается в эти периоды, а снижается только после полного курса.  
— Именно, – она натянуто улыбнулась и сложила руки на животе, – целую неделю, раз в три месяца я чувствую все, как полноценная альфа. Запахи, звуки... у меня улучшаются рефлексы и работать становится легче, как под энергетиками.  
— Это и есть своего рода энергетики...  
— Да-да, тоже знаю, – повторила она. – Но, когда я теряю это – мне приходится заново привыкать.

Джулиан хмыкнул. Джадзия описывала естественное состояние для своего пола с мечтательностью и восторгом. Он же, хотя и полагал унизительным скрывать то, что он омега, в те разы, когда у него подростком начиналась течка, которую не могли заглушить никакие препараты, чувствовал только стыд, приправленный страхом.

— Ты приятно пахнешь, – сказала Джадзия.

Это заставило Джулиана вздрогнуть: он слегка отвлекся и не заметил, что его пациентка приподнялась на локтях и теперь смотрела на него, не моргая.

— Новый дезодорант? – спросила Джадзия. – С феромонами?

"Да уж, именно с ними" – подумал Джулиан, но сказал:  
— Да. И нет. Меня обрызгал продавец. Ты, что, чувствуешь?  
— Очень хорошо, – ответила она и села на койке. – Думаю, мне можно идти. За следующей... дозой загляну завтра в это же время.  
— Конечно, всегда рад тебя видеть.

Уже выходя, Джадзия обернулась и спросила:  
— Ты родился бетой или альфой?  
— Бетой, – ответил Джулиан.

Так было записано в его деле. Как и у всех других "счастливчиков", которым удалось избежать отбраковки на внутриутробном периоде. 

Внешняя разница между бетами и омегами была не слишком большой, различия скрывались внутри, хотя, насколько знал Джулиан, далеко не все современные медики могли распознать омегу, систематически принимающую препараты, даже имея на руках результаты всех анализов. 

— Хорошо, – сказала Джадзия, – значит, ты не потерял ничего из данного тебе природой.

Когда она ушла – Джулиан глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя успокоиться. Он убеждал себя в том, что ее вопросы только дань вежливости и способ поддержать беседу. Джадзия его привлекала с самого первого дня, но теперь он всерьез задумался, что подобная интрижка может быть опасной.

Раньше Джулиан спал с альфами и даже какое-то время встречался с одним парнем, хотя омегам и рекомендовалась воздерживаться от любых отношений в принципе, но раньше никто никогда ничего не замечал ни в самом Башире, ни в его запахе.

"Это только неделя, – убеждал он себя, – неделя каждые три месяца". Карьера в медицине больше не казалась Джулиану предпочтительной.

***

 

— Что-то вы невеселы, мой дорогой доктор, – заметил Гарак во время их традиционного обеда.  
— Я просто излучаю лучи веселья, – ответил Джулиан.  
— Очевидно, они невидимы для кардассианцев.

Джулиан задумался о том, насколько хорошо Гарак осведомлен в вопросе омег среди людей и догадывается ли о чем-то. С одной стороны: этот шпион знал все и обо всех, а с другой – вряд ли Обсидиановый Орден волновали конкретные и не слишком влиятельные офицеры Звездного Флота.

— У меня много работы, – сказал Джулиан, – мне пора идти.  
— И, как всегда, человеческая спешка. Спешка и спешка.

Башир неопределенно пожал плечами.

***

 

Все стало хуже через пять дней. 

Случилась одна из тех самых чрезвычайных ситуаций, которых опасалось руководство Звездного Флота.

Вакцина от вируса, который внесли на станцию баджорцы из изолированной колонии, конфликтовала с обычными гормональными препаратами Джулиана. Нужно было или временно прекратить прием и вывести все следы из своего организма, или умереть от разновидности гриппа.

Его выбор был очевиден. Джулиан сообщил, что болезнь в его случае проходит слишком тяжело. Это было вполне понятным для его коллег, те считали, что вакцина не подействовала, не зная, что их глава медслужбы просто ее не принял. Сообщать своим подчиненным о том, что он скрыл собственный пол Джулиан не собирался. По крайней мере – пока.

Потому он запер сам себя в карантин. Но, на несчастье, Башир решил, что выполнит врачебный долг до конца. Он не подозревал, насколько серьезной ошибкой будет сделать инъекцию Джадзии уже после того, как гормональные препараты начали выводиться из его организма.

Вряд ли она поняла это сознательно, но ее организм альфы уловил сигнал и этого оказалось достаточно.

**Джадзия Дакс**

Она проснулась посреди ночи. "Альфа-дни", как сама Джадзия их называла, всегда были полные действия, а сны наполнены красочными, беспокойными картинами. Случайные воспоминания о сражениях и не менее случайные – об оргиях и омегах, будили ее несколько раз за те несколько часов, что она проводила в кровати.

Считалось, что триллы менее подвержены влиянию гормональной терапии, может так и было, но Джадзия полагала, что причина в том, насколько халатно на их планете соблюдали предписания в отношении этого вопроса.

Насколько она знала, ей самой сделали первую инъекцию в двухлетнем возрасте, а не сразу после рождения, как людям.

Джадзия много думала о том, зла ли она на своих родителей или нет. До соединения – безусловно, а потом... потом даже благодарна, ведь, в противном случае, вся память Дакса, связанная с телами триллов-альф (как и триллов-омег, соединение всегда давало новый опыт) была бы бесполезна. Она ощущала бы свою ущербность от невозможности испытать эту эйфорию первобытной охоты.

Пусть сейчас на базе и не было того, чей бы запах привел ее к себе, но сама возможность сделать это приносила радость.

Но в эту ночь что-то было не так. Джадзии казалось, что она ощущает едва-уловимый запах, сочетающий в себе сотни ароматов, которые она любила или помнила, что любила. Рактаджино, фиалки, свежая выпечка, запах волос Нилани... он звал к себе и память прошлых воплощений сказала, что именно так ощущается омега.

Джадзия оделась, ощущая мир вокруг до столь сильной резкости, что становилось почти больно, и вышла в коридор. Она понятия не имела, что это за запах и, в отличии от ее воспоминаний, не могла уловить источника. Будто бы ощущала тень зова, а не сам зов.

"Ладно, – сказала она сама себе, – добыча тем интереснее, чем сложнее ее поймать". Джадзия закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась: она не столько ощущала запах омеги, близкой к течке, сколько помнила, что ощущала его. Вопрос, где?

Не открывая глаз, словно сомнамбула, Джадзия пошла вперед. Она не знала, как воспринимают ее остальные: коридоры станции редко пустовали. Но это было неважно. Важной была омега. Омега ждала ее. Омега звала ее... и любую другую альфу.

Джадзия почти зарычала, когда представила, что первым на запах придет кто-то еще. Какой-то другой альфа. Или, страшно подумать, бета, потерявший голову. Она не позволит этому случится. Ни за что.

Когда Джадзия открыла глаза, то поняла, что стоит у дверей медчасти. Именно здесь она ощутила запах впервые. Личный код доступа старшего офицера по науке позволил ей войти.

Краем сознания Джадзия вспомнила, что доктор Башир плохо переносил вирус, который "гулял" по станции, благодаря баджорским беженцам. Но сегодня днем Джулиан выглядел почти неплохо, хотя после и закрылся в карантине. Но и это очень мало волновало ее сейчас.

Медчасть пустовала, только в карантинной зоне горел неяркий зеленоватый свет. Запаха здесь уже почти не было, словно след, оставленный омегой, которую телепортировали много часов назад. Может быть, так оно и было? Кому-то оказали помощь и убрали на его корабль?

Джадзия готова была рвать волосы в отчаянье от того, что зов привел ее в тупик. Но потом она посмотрела в сторону карантинной зоны и подошла ближе, чтоб убедиться, в порядке ли Джулиан.

Он лежал на койке, раскинув руки и ноги, а из одежды на нем была только длинная белая рубашка и... Джадзия почти задохнулась от восторга... в районе паха на ней виднелось вполне однозначное мокрое пятно. Джулиан Башир был омегой и именно на его запах она пришла.

Карантинное поле не желало сниматься и Джадзия попросту расплавила коробку управления фазером. Но до этого она вызвала главу инженерной службы. Ведь не в ее интересах было, чтоб им с Джулианом помешал Одо или кто-нибудь еще из охраны станции.

— Шеф О'Брайен, – сообщила Джадзия, – говорит лейтенант Дакс, – возможны проблемы в медицинской части и ложные сообщения о нарушениях протоколов безопасности, это связано с испытанием новых приборов для изучения червоточины.  
— Новых приборов? – переспросил шеф О'Брайен. – Мне не сообщали...

Джадзия врала вдохновенно и убедила шефа не обращать внимание на неполадки. Путь был открыт.

Джулиан проснулся моментально, как только карантинное поле исчезло. Кровь отлила от его лица, когда он понял, кто перед ним.

— Зачем ты врал мне? – спросила Джадзия, вдыхая запах течной омеги, самый удивительный и прекрасный во всей Вселенной. – Зачем говорил, что ты бета?  
— Дакс, – с ужасом сказал Джулиан, садясь на кровати, и поджимая ноги, – не делай этого.  
— Не делать чего? – промурлыкала Джадзия, забираясь на его койку.  
— Ты потом будешь жалеть!

Джулиан выставил перед собой руку, раскрытой ладонью вперед, будто надеясь остановить Джадзию, но она только рассмеялась и схватилась за нее, подтаскивая его ближе, буквально купаясь в волнах запаха. Но это было только начало: первый приз в удачной охоте.

Воспоминания о Райзе и других планетах, где были омеги, Джадзия считала достаточно интересными. Но одно – воспоминания, а личный опыт во много раз лучше.

Она буквально сорвала рубашку с Джулиана, он сопротивлялся, но течка ослабила его, словно передав силу Джадзии. Та толкнула его на спину, ухватила ноги, разводя их в стороны и склонилась, рассматривая свой приз.

Смазка сочилась из Джулиана тонким, но непрекращающимся потоком, наверное, он вытирал ее, пока не уснул и за это время простыня успела несколько промокнуть. 

— Дакс! Прекрати! – все еще на словах сопротивлялся он.  
— Ты же сам этого хочешь.

Джадзия отпустила одну ногу Джулиана и накрыла ладонью его возбужденный член, небольшой и аккуратный, как у всех омег.

— Это... естеств...енная... реакция, – попробовал сказать Джулиан. – На течку...

В ответ на это Джадзия рассмеялась и наклонилась ниже, пробуя смазку на вкус. И она была почти так же восхитительна, как запах.

Джулиан всхлипнул, когда Джадзия заработала языком, но прекратил бесполезные попытки сопротивления, только время от времени приглушенно стонал.

— Я прощаю твою ложь, – сказала Джадзия, приподнимаясь, – это сделало мою охоту интереснее.

Ответа не было, но она и не ждала: во взгляде Джулиана поровну плескались страх и эйфория. Не только альф "вело" в присутствии омег, но и тех в присутствии альф.

Потом Джадзия начала медленно вставлять в истекающую смазкой дырку сложенную щепотью руку: стоило бы помедлить, но самообладание было готово отказать и держалось только на опасении навредить драгоценному омеге. Она проверяла, готов ли Джулиан ее принять, тот выгнулся в пояснице, приподнял задницу, предлагая себя без всякой мысли, на одних инстинктах.

Для него было впервые в течку оказаться с альфой. Вполне понятно, почему.

Рука Джадзии двигалась с некоторым сопротивлением, но достаточно легко: Джулиан не страдал от излишнего целомудрия и это было весьма кстати. После его поиска по всей станции – хотелось не проявлять нежность и заботу, а проучить как следует, чтоб не смел больше так дразнить альф.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, - попросил Джулиан. — Не надо...

Джадзия рассмеялась и повернула руку. Джулиан всхлипнул, цепляясь за смятую простынь: память Дакс услужливо напомнила о том, сколько нервных окончаний у омег активизируются именно во время течки. 

Расправленную ладонь Джадзия вытаскивала медленно и, не сдержавшись, чуть-чуть растопырила пальцы, чем вызвала у Джулиана еще один судорожный всхлип. Зрелище того, как пальцы покидают его тело завораживало. Смазка начала течь сильнее.

— Пожалуйста, – прошептал Джулиан. – Прошу.  
— Что ты просишь? – спросила Джадзия. - Я не прекращу.  
Он боролся с собой лишь несколько секунд, а потом прошептал едва слышно: — Тогда сделай это.

Удивительно, как он еще мог говорить. По воспоминаниям Дакса Джадзия знала, что в первый раз и омеги, и альфы практически не понимают, что происходит вокруг.

— Перевернись, – приказала она, – и встань на четвереньки.

Он молча подчинился, еще и расставил ноги без всякой подсказки. Джулиан был хорошим омегой, когда не пытался сопротивляться своей сути, и Джадзии нравилось, что он не упорствовал слишком долго. В опыте Дакса были и такие: добиваться их тела порой было так накладно, что проще становилось подыскать кого-то другого.

Джадзия разделась быстро, не желая продолжать собственное ожидание. Но даже то короткое время, которое заняло скидывание формы и обуви было слишком для Джулиана. Он начал скулить и вилять обильно сочащейся смазкой задницей, всем видом просят отыметь его как можно быстрее.

— Тише-тише, – мягко сказала Джадазия, устраиваясь за ним. 

Джулиан снова заскулил, но не попытался повернуться. Послушный омега, Дакс всегда такие нравились. Джадзия хотела еще немного оттянуть этот момент, все-таки наказать за то, что пытался от нее спрятаться, но решила, что Джулиан заслуживает награды за покорность.

Она вошла в него сразу, хотя набухший узел и проходил с трудом. 

Джулиан вскрикнул и кончил, без дополнительных стимулов, просто от ощущения узла внутри своего тела. Это сцепило их и восхитило Джадзию.

От того, как мышцы сократились, сжимая ее член, она сама начала кончать, вливая свою сперму внутрь Джулиана. Клапан закрылся плотно, не оставив ни малейшего зазора, как бывало у более опытных и привычных омег. Но из Джулиана ни капли не просочилось наружу.

— Да! – сказала Джадзия. – Да!

Джулиан резко выдохнул и судорожно дернулся вперед, будто не зная, что сцепку не разделить. Узел остановил движение, но это же причинило боль. Джулиан снова вскрикнул и попытался опять. Джадзия схватила его за бедра. 

— Ну, что ты? – спросила она ласково. – Ты же себе повредишь.  
— Отпусти меня! Пусти!

Джулиан повернулся, через плечо глядя на Джадзию, но дергаться перестал.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти.  
— Еще не могу, – сказал она, – к тому же, мы ведь только начали. Плохой омега, сбил меня.

Джадзия чувствовала это: от попыток Джулиана вырваться – сперма прекратила идти, хотя член и оставался возбужденным. Ее организм альфы ощущал страх и требовал, чтоб омегу успокоили и убедили быть послушным.

— Тебе снова нужно стать хорошим, – сказал Джадзия, одной рукой поглаживая Джулиана по выступающим позвонкам, а другой снова накрывая его член.

Она нежно провела по нему, возвращая возбуждение.

— Нет-нет-нет, – Джулиан отвернулся и опустил лицо на кровать.

Но Джадзия скоро добилась реакции и он кончил ей в руку и себе на живот, опять сжимая мышцы и давая ей возможность продолжить наполнять его спермой.

— Вот так лучше, – сказала Джадзия, втирая сперму в кожу его живота.

Он начал медленно раздуваться: карман, в котором располагалась матка, расширялся и это было приятно ощущать. Такое могло случиться только между альфой и омегой во время течки, лишь со сцепкой сперма не выливалась, а заполняла собой все, что могла заполнить. Незабываемое чувство: знать, что этот омега точно родит ребенка от тебя. Это как держать будущее в собственной руке.

Джулиан всхлипнул.

— Все хорошо, – сказала Джадзия.

Она аккуратно потянула его за собой, укладываясь на бок и прижимая Джулиана ближе. Когда ее твердая, как камень, грудь коснулась его спины – он вздрогнул. Возбуждение Джадзии еще не ушло, хотя кончать она и перестала: Дакс помнила, что Курзон и другие носители-альфы могли держаться дольше, но ведь и для ее тела это был первый раз с течной омегой. К тому же, она устала.

**Джулиан Башир**

— Хуже и быть не могло, – прошептал Джулиан.

Он считал, что Джадзия уже уснула, но та пошевелилась, заставив его поморщится: узел уменьшался очень медленно и пока они не могли расцепиться.

— Могло, – сонно сказала Джадзия, – а теперь замолчи и дай мне поспать.

Нервы Джулиана такого тона просто не выдержали.

— Ты мне приказываешь? После всего?!  
— Кажется, недавно ты был не против, – Джадзия прижала его сильнее, – скажи спасибо, что альфой, которая к тебе пришла, была именно я.  
— Почему? – спросил Джулиан.  
— Подумай, что было бы, будь на базе клингоны, – Джадзия зевнула, – а я тебе по крайней мере нравлюсь.  
— Ну, спасибо, – буркнул Джулиан.  
— Давай, ты начнешь обвинять меня с утра, – сказала Джадзия.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто ничего не случилось, – ответил Джулиан, – а на самом деле...

Он осекся, когда понял, что она уже отключилась. Джулиан решил дождаться, пока узел спадет и тогда выбраться из объятий Джадзии, вымыться, принять противозачаточные... нет, сначала противозачаточные, а потом вымыться.

Джулиан гнал от себя мысли о том, что эффективность после сцепки значительно ниже. И он не заметил, как уснул.

***

 

Проснулся Джулиан уже когда Джадзия уходила. Он не заметил, как она вышла из него, хотя простыня и была насквозь мокрой.

— Сделаешь мне инъекцию, чтобы два раза не ходить? – спросила Джадзия как ни в чем ни бывало, натягивая сапоги.

Джулиан набрал воздуха, собираясь высказать ей, все что он думает, но ответил только:  
— Дай мне вымыться и привести себя в порядок.  
— Ага, я подожду.

И явно никакого чувства вины.

Потом Джулиан задал вопрос, который беспокоил его с самого начала.

— А почему система безопасности не сработала?  
— Она сработала, – пожала плечами Джадзия, – но я сказала шефу О'Брайену, что это механический сбой и я сама разберусь с этим или вызову бригаду ремонтников в следующую смену.

И Джулиан знал, кто за это ответит. После того, как он сможет покинуть карантин. И наведет порядок. И выкинет всю постель.

***

 

— Майлз! Теперь избить тебя хочу уже я!

Подчиненные шефа О'Брайена быстро сделали вид, что их здесь и не было.

— Ты уже здоров? – спросил Майлз. – Я хотел уточнить, в лазарете все в порядке? А то прошлой ночью пришел отчет о неполадках, но лейтенант Дакс убедила меня, что...

Джулиан положил ладони на плечи Майлзу и сказал вполголоса:  
— Коммандер Дакс – альфа с повышенным гормональным уровнем.  
— О... ну, это же не про... – начал О'Брайен.  
— А мои подавляющие препараты с вакциной от баджорского гриппа не сочетаются.  
— О... так карантин..?  
— Да.  
— Ой. Черт.

Они еще помолчали, а потом Джулиан пригладил форму на плечах Майлза и сказал, достаточно тихо, чтобы больше никто не слышал:  
— Если что – именно ты будешь ассистировать Дакс с абортом.  
— ЧТО?!!  
— Я же не могу проводить его сам, а мои коллеги не знают, но могут догадаться... так что этим займутся виновные.

**Джадзия Дакс**

— Хватит меня обвинять, – попросила Джадзия, – я и сама с этим справляюсь.  
— О, ну, да.  
— И еще, – продолжила она, – нам повезло, что мои препараты, вместе с баджорской вакциной подействовали как противозачаточное.  
— О, ну, да, – повторил Джулиан.  
— Да, я была неправа... но и ты сам хорош, оставил свой запах...

Она замолчала, когда Джулиан оторвался от экрана и посмотрел на нее. Его лицо выражало весь спектр эмоций от простого негодования до желания убить немедленно.

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину? – спросила Джадзия.  
— Просто не вспоминать обо всем. И проходить курс терапии где-то вне станции.

Джадзия кивнула. А потом обняла замершего от этого Джулиана.

— Признай, – сказала она, отпуская его, – это было не так плохо.

Ее искренне удивило то, что вслед ей из медчасти не вылетело что-нибудь тяжелое.

***

 

Джулиан никак не мог научиться точно понимать эмоции по лицу Гарака. Но сейчас подозревал, что тот злорадствовал.

— Как жаль, что ребенка у вас не будет, – вздохнул он, – из вас вышел бы прекрасный родитель, доктор.  
— Слухи на станции распространяются быстро, – ответил Джулиан мрачно.  
— Разумеется, особенно, если кричать на весь инженерный отсек то об этом услышит даже простой, скромный портной, вроде меня.

Понятно, что ночное происшествие с Дакс не скрыть, но вопрос, до какой степени его "не скрыть". Не спросишь же напрямую: "А никто не болтает, случаем, что я омега? Нет? А, ну, хорошо".

— Прекрасно понимаю, что лейтенант, – продолжил Гарак, – воспользовалась вашей к ней симпатией и ситуацией.

Джулиан внутренне похолодел.

— Ситуацией? – переспросил он безжизненно.  
— Конечно, – спокойно добавил Гарак, – все знают, что вы самоотверженно сражались с вирусом на станции, притом, что сами пострадали от него больше всего и вакцина вам не помогала. А лейтенант воспользовалась ситуацией... по сути, вы можете подать на нее иск, если я правильно понимаю права граждан Федерации и членов Звездного Флота.

Еще в самом начале его монолога, Джулиан облегченно вздохнул: как хорошо, что люди не любят замечать очевидное. Они посчитали, что у них с Джадзией была просто хорошая ночь, после которой он запаниковал.

— Я не буду подавать иска.  
— Что ж, – Гарак пожал плечами, – ваше право забыть. А потом или продолжить отношения, или сделать то, что вам хочется. 

Он замолчал, а потом, как бы невзначай, сказал:  
— Знаете, ведь на Кардассии не вводили вашей федеративной программе уравнения полов. У нас есть альфы. И, конечно, есть омеги. Государство защищает их.

Джулиан усилием воли не скривился.

— Рад за вас, – сказал он.

И решил, что не стоит думать про то, о чем может знать Гарак. Так безопаснее для здоровья.


End file.
